bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
TPK
TPK is the leader of the Council of Great Beings, and one of the leaders of ZFT. Biography Early Days During the Vrai War, TPK was one of Angonce's advisors. When Angonce commented on Miserix's impatience, TPK retorted that it was understandable, as he was losing a war. At some point, TPK's soldiers used the city of London as a safehouse. When its mayor, Boris Johnson, proposed a law that would stop this, TPK exiled him to a planet called Tatooine. A Renegade Much later, Uterio Di Armechio proposed to declare war on the BZPB multiverse, supposedly to end the threat of Blackout. When Ludwig von Todesfal mocked Uterio for considering Blackout a threat, TPK disagreed with him, and gave Uterio permission to use his legions in the war, only to change his mind, withdraw his legions and threaten to destroy Uterio should he declare war. When Serecio berated the other Great Beings for squabbling while Blackout slowly gained power, TPK blasted him with lightning, which caused a small fight to break out. He then suggested to Luigi that "they should leave now", and left the chamber. Luigi followed him, and then demanded an explanation for starting a fight in the Council chamber. TPK then revealed that he had a plan to destroy the other Great Beings, allowing him and Luigi to take over as "the final authorities". Angonce was not very happy about their departure, causing him to pass the motion to begin what would later be called the Uterio War. TPK then went to a cloaked starship, and attacked Serecio's forces on BZPower. He then sent his forces to fight with Blackout, and they participated in the Battle of Krustallos, where they fought against.....pretty much everyone. Declaration of War Later, TPK received a report from one of his spies, who informed him that the Visitor had entered, and that Uterio has mysteriously vanished. He was very happy about this, and ordered his ship to jump to Tanthalas 39 and nuke it. He then contacted Angonce, and officially declared war on him and Uterio, to prevent them from destroying the Great Being civilization. He then ordered his fleet to invade the Makuhero Star Cluster, which had recently sided with the Great Beings. TPK was also present when Blackout and David Robert Jones officially suggested an alliance against Uterio. Perseus was confused as to why TPK was allied with the other two. Later, the three ZFT leaders arrived at Malchior IV, where he killed Hungry-man and God-Jesus. He then voted to join the Rebel Alliance, along with the rest of the ZFT. After the vote was over, TPK joined the other ZFT leaders in a secret meeting. After that, TPK was invited to a meeting of the Council of Great Beings. During the meeting, he began Operation Dakar: his bid to remove Angonce from leadership and take over the Council. He lost, partly due to Angonce's.....creative application of the voting rules, and partly due to Uterio bursting in with soldiers. TPK responded by summoning the Visitor, along with a large number of Rahkshi. Angonce then stopped the battle by freezing everyone in suspended animation, and then ordering them to leave. They did. After the Battle of Neo Z'Traa, TPK participated in another secret meeting, during which David Robert Jones proposed the implementation of Plan 7: passing information about a Rebel attack to the enemy. TPK suggested the fortress of Corrantia as a possible target for the attack, and the others agreed. While Blackout was on Corrantia and Jones was testing Helryx's loyalty on Teruga Prime, TPK issued Executive Order 255, a top-secret order which allowed the ZFT's security services to arrest "All individuals suspected of disrupting the proper order of society, or damaging the war effort, be it through actions or words", and execute anyone suspected of espionage or terrorism immediately upon capture. When the Battle of Corrantia ended, a devastating loss as planned, TPK arrived on Malchior IV for another Rebel meeting, along with DRJ and a mysterious masked man. When Turahk-Kah revealed himself as the masked man and Kakamu as a traitor, TPK joined the rest of the ZFT in voting for Kakamu and Trantoshen's execution. When Turahk-Kah also voted, Jones and TPK pointed out that he wasn't a member of the Council. TPK then aimed his gun at Kakamu's head, and when Trantoshen and Muta ran into the room, he and Kah teleported behind them and aimed their weapons at them. All this endless gun-pointing was stopped, and the Council voted to exile Kakamu. When Kakamu teleported back in to argue his case further, TPK teleported him to Tatooine. As the rebels made plans to end the war with a final strike, TPK teleported to a ship along with the other ZFT leaders. During the Battle of Mordor, Serecio appeared and summoned many characters, some of which were thought to be dead: Kranxx, Iron Man, The Guy Who Was Engulfed In Milk, The WRB, Kremika, the OoMN Turaga, and the Caged Addict. TPK then appeared and attacked them, but was frozen by Kremika. He then melted the ice, jumped onto the Turaga's Skyboard, and killed him. Serecio then blew up TPK's Skyboard, and they had a brief duel which ended in Serecio's death. Taking Control While the other ZFT members left the battlefield after Uterio escaped and his troops turned against him, TPK stayed behind on Mordor, saying he had "business to discuss" with Angonce. This business turned out to be the matter of the leadership of the Great Being Council. TPK forced Angonce at gunpoint to hand over leadership to him, and then exiled him to.....somewhere. TPK then called a meeting of the Council, to find out who was with him and who wasn't. With the help of Orion Pax, his newly appointed Leader of the Knights of the Great Beings, and his aides Mafre and Tercio, he succeeded in removing those who opposed him, which turned out to be a good chunk of the Council. He then discussed his not-particularly-original plan to create assassin droids with Ganos Lal. When Caiaphus arrived on Mordor with a Pirate crew and possessed Uterio's body, TPK ordered the deployment of Black Phantom, IG-88 and Straxus against them. He then fought Caiaphus, and was told to tell Blackout of the Makuta's return just before he disappeared. TPK did so. Later, he commissioned Walternate to create a device capable of controlling Makuta and Rahkshi, in the hopes of eliminating Blackout. Notes *TPK looks just like Sentinel Prime in Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Category:Great Beings Category:Characters controlled by David Robert Jones Category:ZFT Category:Good Rebels